You're Beautiful
by Myschizophrenia
Summary: One Shot- Sam Evans tenía todo. La escuela perfecta, la novia perfecta, la reputación perfecta. Su vida era brillante... No había que arruinarla con sentimientos como esos... como los que estaba sintiendo por aquel pequeño muchacho de ojos verdeazules.


Buenas! (: Este es el primer Fic que publico acá en FanFiction xD. Fue inspirado en la canción 'You're Beautiful' de James Blunt, podrían escucharla mientras leen... yo lo hice mientras escribía xD.

Advertencia: Corresponde a un One Shot de la pareja Sam Evans/ Kurt Hummel (es decir, hombre/hombre). Y no tienen un final feliz xD.

Cabe decir que no soy propietaria de ninguno de los personajes ni de Glee, por supuesto, bajo la mano de Fox y creados por Ryan Murphy, guionistas, etc.

Eso y bueno... disfruten (:

**You're Beautiful. **

- Buenos días, Sam- me dijo sonriente pero con un tono del todo distante. Como siempre, como cada día, pasó a través del umbral de la puerta y se sentó lejos, en la otra esquina del salón, con su morral marrón, su abrigo azul marino y sus botas oscuras. Casi parecía que había intentado esquivarme desde que volvió de Dalton jornada tras jornada.

-Hola, Kurt- contesté rápidamente, sin darle importancia y dirigiendo la mirada hacia ningún lugar en especial. Quinn aún no llegaba al ensayo así como ninguno de los otros del Club , ni el profesor Schuester, ni tampoco ese montón de chicos músicos que siempre aparecen de la nada. Por Dios, nisiquiera Brad estaba ahí y yo ya empezaba a ponerme nervioso... después de la última vez que charlamos, confieso que quedé un poco anonadado y a la vez intimidado debido a su enorme capacidad de saber lo que pasaba dentro y sobre mi cabeza.

Desde entonces en adelante todo en torno a mí había ido muy bien. Era de los más populares, tenía una novia preciosa y en la cima, a todos les caía excelente, no tenía problemas con nadie, mis abdominales eran impresionantes, pertenecía al equipo de fútbol y hacía lo que me gustaba en el club Glee, del que me había convertido en estrella. Poseía todo lo que cualquier adolescente soñaría con tener, todo lo que YO quería tener. A pesar de mis problemas de autoestima lo estaba llevando casi a la perfección, siendo un poco egoísta, egocéntrico y todas esas cosas que comienzan con 'ego'._ Todo era perfecto, mi vida era brillante... _

-Creo que aún no vienen por ese espectáculo que montaron allá afuera- dijo, sacando una especie de cuadernillo muy extraño. No supe que hacer, era la primera vez que me hablaba después de todo ese tiempo. Supuse que era por la incómoda situación-... en realidad no comprendí de que se trataba ni tampoco intenté averiguarlo, digo, con decoraciones así y esas horrorosas mezclas de colores y texturas, tipo...- no terminó la frase y soltó una risa avergonzada. Quería saber que iba a decir, pero no me atreví a preguntar.- bah, no te aburriré con mis comentarios.- musitó, como esperando a que yo dijiera algo... y en verdad quería, pero no, me era imposible. Me miró por un instante con unos ojos algo confundidos y luego se volteó con una sonrisa en el rostro, dejando de tomarme atención.

-...no me aburre.- conseguí hablar, luego de unos 50 segundos.- Es genial igual, aunque yo no tengo idea de esas cosas sobre adornos y ropa y eso- sonreí tontamente- seré algo ignorante..

-Discúlpame- contestó entre risas- no, tú no tendrías por qué saber eso. 'Todos somos muy ignorantes, lo que ocurre es que no todos ignoramos las mismas cosas'- sonaba como si estuviese citando a alguien, pero yo no sabía a quien así que preferí callar... aunque él ya había adivinado mi pensamiento solo al mirarme los ojos.- Albert Einstein- sonrió otra vez. No sabía donde meterme, de seguro creía que yo era un estúpido- pero no te preocupes, pasa lo mismo con esto. Además... -dijo dubitativo- tú no eras igual a los otros muchachos sin cerebro de esta escuela, ¿no?. Según tengo entendido, te gusta Avatar... ¿no es verdad?

-¡Sí!- respondí emocionado- la he visto 6... no, ya 9 veces. Creo que a Quinn le está empezando a aburrir un poco...

-Pues bien, yo no sé nada sobre ello, solo recuerdo que son unos... humanoides azules, en guerra con los humanos o algo por el estilo-

-Oh, más o menos, en realidad son los humanos quienes atacan a los Na'vi, solo por tener a su comunidad y al Árbol Madre sobre un montón de unobtainium para usarlo en su beneficio, aún poniendo en riesgo la vida de sus propios soldados y de toda Pandora- dije casi sin respirar. No me había dado cuenta de que me había agitado tanto, cuando de pronto lo capto riendo muy animado. Demonios, tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejar que me viese de esa manera, Quinn ya me lo había dicho, Avatar y las condenadamente buenas películas de acción tenían la culpa -... otra vez, oh, yo no, no soy así...

-¿Cómo no? ¡Sabes todo! Yo creo que jamás podría recordar ese nombre de unubito...

-Unobtainium- correjí, como tonto. Ya estaba, frente a Kurt era el necio más nerd del planeta. - pero no, quiero decir...

- exacto- lanzó una risita tímida interrumpiéndome- ¿ves? En eso, yo soy un total ignorante. No te sientas mal- sonrió. Oh, este chico sonreía mucho.

-gracias...- dije, un tanto sonrojado- bueno, pues yo creo que nunca podría recordar el nombre de algún musical del año mil chorrocientos... no, no, no quise decir que te gustaran las cosas viejas o anticuadas, tampoco son malas, no, espero que, ¡Ah!- exclamé y dejé caer los brazos a mis costados- lo siento, suele pasarme.

-No hay problema- Pero no siempre me ocurría, en realidad. Que yo recuerde, no desde mi antigua escuela y solo con Quinn...

-En fin... a mi me gusta La guerra de las galaxias.- agregué, para más remate, ante una mirada graciosa de Hummel. Era divertido hacerle carcajear, tenía una risa cristalina muy suave y armoniosa, no sé, como que cantara incluso para esos momentos- Pero eso no quiere decir nada, digo, soy...

-muy popular y no te interesan esa especie de tonterías.- completó mis palabras, aunque yo no iba a decirlas de esa manera. Su mirada se tornó con un cierto toque de desilusión- Sam, deberías aprender a ser más tú mismo. Me he dado cuenta de que cambiaste bastante desde que te conocí... no lo quería asimilar, creo y lamento ser inoportuno, pero es verdad.

-¿Yo?- contesté a la defensiva- no, siempre he sido así. Solo quería ser amable, nada más- dije agresivo. Él se sorprendió justo al momento en que iba a largar algo, cosa que lo hizo desistir de su acción y apartar mi rostro de su vista- perdón, no quería sonar mal.

-No te preocupes, entiendo bien- respondió sin voltearse. ¡Lo había arruinado todo! Ahora sí que me sentía como un tarado, un neanderthal, un Karofsky o un Azimio cualquiera. No, no se giraba y solo tenía aquel cabello claro para poder observar..._ me hubiese gustado alguna vez acariciarle, debía ser muy suave y con un delicioso aroma, como a lavanda, chocolate, rosas o algo así, de esos olores tan..._ ¡¿Qué estaba diciendo?. No, Quinn tenía una fragancia femenina suficiente para mí. Pero... es que su risa era tan bella. Y la sonrisa, oh, que dulce, como la misma Harley-Quinn..

- ha, que ironía. - solté, nuevamente, sin darme cuenta. Sobresaltado me dispuse a contestar cualquier pregunta que hiciera lo más racional y heterosexualmente posible, pero al contrario de lo que pensé, Kurt no me dirigió palabra alguna. Quizá ya había anulado la poca comunicación que habíamos entablado durante esos pocos minutos de la tarde... ¿dije heterosexualmente?. - y...¿cómo va todo con Blaine?- pregunté, como para romper el silencio.

-Muy bien- cambió su rostro que entonces lucía radiante- seguramente ya está por llegar.

-Ustedes ¿son novios?- cuestioné y Kurt me miró con una cara que jamás había visto en mi vida. ¡No, no, no! Me tuve que haber golpeado justo en plena cabeza con el batimóvil, la batimoto, el batilátigo y toda la artillería Batmaniana entera que pudiese encontrar- Ahm, solo, es que se ven muy bien juntos. - terminé. Ya no podía decir más estupideces en un solo día, es más, creía que había sobrepasado con creces el récord. ¿Que se ven muy bien juntos? _-"Quiero decir, está bien que alguien más lo diga, pero es que... Es que ese tipo no me da buena espina para Kurt. No, no es para él, seguramente le hará daño... y como miembro del Club Glee mi deber es protegerle, sí. Tal como la otra vez. Más ahora que está vulnerable debido a su regreso. Correcto. Nada personal. "_- pensé. Nada personal.

-Eh, no...- parecía un poco irritado. No debí preguntar- Hm, no. Pero gracias por el cumplido- sonrió tristemente.

-Creo que he arruinado todo hoy... o por lo menos esta tarde- sentencié, lo que hizo estallar a Kurt en risas, de esas lindas que me gustaba escuchar, pero no porque me gustara él, osea, es que parecía una... ¿sirena? ¿Las sirenas cantan, verdad? Ni en mis propios pensamientos puedo hablar tranquilo. ¿Y como voy a andar llamando a un chico 'sirena'? ¡No! Yo soy derecho, bien derecho. Aunque no tengo ningún tipo de problema con los muchachos como él.

-No, Sam. Está bien- dijo- Blaine... es excelente. Y bueno...- sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo- hoy me dijo que sentía algo por mí. Y me regaló este pequeño brazalete- me mostró un tierno accesorio con los nombres de ambos... Me sentí mal, horrible y no tenía idea de por qué. Fue como un golpe en el estómago de los fuertes, sin embargo, se sentía mucho peor. Y creo que mi cara lo delató.- Oh ¿... te en-encuentras...bien? -llegó a tartamudear del susto.

- Sí, es solo que... comí un sandwich de manjar con tomate y me debió sentar mal.-fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-...¿Que te comiste un sandwich de manjar con tomate?- preguntó incrédulo y con algo de asco. - Pues claro que te iba a sentar mal, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se come un sandwich de manjar con tomate?

-...pues yo- contesté sonriendo a lo que él me devolvió la sonrisa de igual manera. -Entonces... - había algo que me estaba matando por saber, aunque intentara apartarlo. Y no es que me interesara personalmente la respuesta, pero... era por una gran curiosidad. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, se me oprimía el pecho cada vez que la pensaba y pensaba más, hasta que ya no aguanté- ¿Te gusta?- mis palabras sonaron resentidas, amargas y temblorosas, tanto que sentí miedo por mi mismo. Nunca me había oido de tal manera. Miré a Kurt a los ojos y no pude evitar que las ganas de acercarme y de besar sus delicados labios se apoderaran de todo mi ser. Las ganas de tomar sus manos y de acomodar su pequeño cuerpo sobre mi pecho, tal como lo hacía con Quinn... Él no respondió, solo se quedó mirándome, al igual que yo. No había nada más que decir. Sabía que no tenía que contestarme. Sabía que a mi no me tenía que importar. Nuestras vidas estaban bien, todo marchaba bien. No había ahora que hecharlo a perder.

-¿Y cómo está todo con Quinn?.- balbuceó.

-Bien.- Se produjo un ambiente inquietante.

-¡Hola! Kurt, ahí estás- Y se escuchó de pronto una elegante voz, sacándonos a ambos de nuestras cavilaciones. La nube de sentimientos confusos se disipó para luego solo quedar encima de mis hombros. Era Blaine Anderson, el chico de Dalton que había acompañado a Kurt hasta acá en McKinley. Su príncipe, su gran... amor. Como yo tenía a Quinn, quien venía llegando justo detrás de él, junto con todos los demás. Le abrazó y se sentó a su lado ante las enamoradas pupilas de Hummel, mientras yo besaba a mi novia tan apasionadamente como jamás lo había hecho. Ella se limitó a contemplar extrañada, pero me correspondió sin problemas ni regaños.

La clase continuó. Kurt y yo estábamos tan lejos como siempre, como cada día, él allá en la otra esquina del salón, con su morral marrón, su abrigo azul marino y sus botas oscuras, al lado de Blaine y yo allí, con mi brazo alrededor de Quinn, sonriendo como si nada hubiese pasado. Sonriendo, como siempre lo habría de hacer.

-Eres hermosa- me volteé a su rostro y ella rió. El timbre sonó y todos se levantaron, caminando hacia la salida. Kurt se iba con Mercedes y su futuro novio, dejando a Rachel, Finn, Tina y otros más en medio de nosotros dos. Pero justo antes de cruzar la puerta, se tornó hacia atrás y me sonrió. Solo una sonrisa y entonces partió. Así es como tenía que ser. 

**FIN.**

Muchas gracias por leer : D espero sus comentarios y críticas con ansiedad!~ Pero por favor, evitar insultos, groserías y cosas hirientes D:

Saludos!


End file.
